The display screen of a computing device, such as a mobile device (e.g., mobile telephone, tablet computer, etc.), may be locked when the device is not in use for security reasons as well as to save power. For example, when a mobile telephone has not been used for some time, the telephone may automatically enter into a power-saving mode, where the screen of the telephone is darkened to save power and locked to prevent unauthorized usage or accidental input. While the screen of the mobile telephone is locked, some static information may be displayed on the locked screen. FIG. 1 illustrates an example locked screen 100 of a mobile telephone with some static information displayed thereon. For example, the static information may include a power indicator 110 indicating the current power level of the battery of the mobile telephone, a signal strength indicator 113 indicating the current strength level of the wireless signal, a time and date display 115, and an icon 117 indicating that the screen is currently locked. In addition, there may be a background image displayed on locked screen 100.